Robin's Escapade
by butterfloofies
Summary: A day in the life of the Boy Wonder with a tad bit of one-sided romance. One shot.


**This story takes place the day after the episode "Schooled." It's about Robin's day at and after school.**

**Robin's so adorable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

* * *

><p>"See ya, Alfred," Robin called as he got out of the car.<p>

"Have a good day, Master Richard," Alfred replied. Robin sighed; it wasn't that he didn't like Alfred driving him to school, it was just that he'd much rather ride his motorcycle. Unfortunately though, Dick Grayson on Robin's motorcycle might draw attention. And the helmet would mess up his perfectly combed over hair.

As Robin walked through the halls, he assessed the damage. They'd just fought Ivo's Amazo in here last night, and a few thousand dollars in property damage had been lost. The League had taken care of it, of course, but there were still things that were worth more than just money.

"Ah!" a girl screamed upon arriving at her locker. "Someone's totally destroyed my locker! My books! My Superman poster!" Some things were irreplaceable. Unfortunately for that girl, she'd just have to deal with it.

"AHHHH!" Robin suddenly screamed, drawing the attention of all the students. He stared in disbelief at the smashed glass case in front of him. His trophy case. His beautiful trophy case. Smashed. Shattered. Broken. Destroyed. All those beautiful, gold-plated trophies. All those intricately-framed awards and certificates. Ruined. And he couldn't even look at the centerpiece: a large picture of him holding a Mathletes trophy in a beautiful custom-made mahogany frame. Robin almost began crying. These were irreplaceable masterpieces! How would he ever deal with this?

"Dick," a voice called, forcing him out of his self-pity. "Are you alright, Dick? You, um, have something in your eye."

"Oh, hey Melanie. It's just, you know, allergy season," Robin quickly made an excuse as he wiped away his tear. "So how're you?"

"I'm good. So, you still up for today?"

"Today?" asked Robin, still slightly distracted by his trophy case. "Oh yeah! Yeah, I'll see you after school, then?"

"Okay. Bye, Dick," she said as the bell rang.

"Bye, Melanie," Robin replied. He added with a whisper, "Bye beautiful trophy case."

* * *

><p>"Dick! Over here!" Melanie was waving to him.<p>

"Hey! So where're we headed?"

"To the burger place down the street. I thought we could grab something to eat while we study," she smiled. "It'll be like a study date. Not a real date because you know, we're not dating. Just studying." She blushed.

"Okay then," Robin replied, oblivious to her embarrassment. Sometimes when Melanie began talking like that, he had a hard time following.

After buying their food, they found a seat and got to work. "The integral of x^3 + 10 from zero to five."

"2600."

"AgNO3 and Cu (II) react to get?"

"Ag and Cu(NO3)2."

The questions were thrown out quickly and the answers were given even more quickly. After an hour or so of intense quizzing, Melanie beamed, "We are so going to win this quiz bowl."

"It's gonna be an aster," Robin gave her a big smile.

"What?" she asked, slightly confused.

"It's nothing; let's clean up," Robin said.

"No, no I got it," she replied, and accidentally dropped a few napkins. Slightly embarrassed at her clumsiness, Melanie forgot to watch where she was going, and ran right into some other customers, spilling the food and drinks all over them.

Unfortunately for her, these weren't nice customers. She looked up to find two big, angry, thug-like men glaring down at her. "Hey little girl! Look what you just did!" one of them bellowed at her. "These boots are brand new! And now you've gone and spilled your shit all over it!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Melanie apologized in a small voice, shaking from fear.

"Yeah, yeah," the other thug joined in. "This jacket is new too. You wanna buy me a new one bitch?"

"Hey!" Robin stood up. "She said she was sorry."

"Well sorry ain't gonna make my jacket better."

"We'll pay for your dry cleaning," Robin offered, taking out his wallet.

"I don't want damn dry cleaning. I want a new jacket," the man snarled, reaching for Robin's wallet. Before he was even close to reaching it, Robin grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over.

"I offered nicely," Robin said.

"Why you little brat!" the other thug was already running toward him. Robin side stepped the big lug and aimed a kick right for his head. The other one was getting up and staggering toward Robin, but the Boy Wonder did a backflip right over the thug's head and knocked him down from behind. Aw man, Robin groaned inside. His hair was totally messed up now.

"C'mon, Melanie!" Robin grabbed their stuff and pulled her out of the restaurant, leaving two unconscious thugs and a crowd of gaping onlookers behind them. He suddenly pulled her toward a motorcycle in the parking lot. "Quick! Get on! They're starting to wake up!"

"Dick, wait," she hesitantly put on a helmet, "whose is this? And, do you even know how to ride this?"

"Oh, it's theirs," Robin responded, gesturing toward the thugs who were rushing out of the restaurant toward them. "I got his keys. I figured this is our best bet for an escape plan." As he put on his helmet, he added, "And yes, yes I do." Robin could hear the men yelling after them, but the roar of the motorcycle soon drowned them out. Robin gave his signature laugh before deftly steering out of the parking lot into the streets. He could feel Melanie hugging him tightly. She needn't be afraid though; he rode a motorcycle better than most grown men. Robin was always in his comfort zone on a motorcycle. It felt like… he was flying. Born without superpowers, Robin had relied on hard work and skill all his life. Riding a motorcycle was just as good flying, and his acrobatics and gadgets were just as good as any other superpowers. And so Robin continued his pensive thinking until he realized he had reached the suburbs.

"Hey, Melanie," he said as he slowed down. "Which way do you live?" She yelled the directions to him, and he pulled to a stop right in front of her house. "Here we are," he said as he helped her down.

"Thanks," she said in a small voice.

"Um you okay?" Robin asked.

"Just a little, you know, shaken up," Melanie smiled timidly at him. "That was, um, really cool. The fighting. And the motorcycle ride. I didn't know you knew how to do all that stuff."

He laughed. "Well then we should get to know each other better," Robin suggested innocently. "See ya at school tomorrow," he said as he got back on the motorcycle and drove off. Melanie sighed and gazed after him longingly, but Robin was already too far off to notice.

Robin headed home, already formulating a plan to convince Batman to let him ride the motorcycle to school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel sorry for Melanie. Robin's so oblivious to her feelings.<strong>


End file.
